The CHROME Spy Exchange Program
by Fangirl of Multiple Things
Summary: This isn't your average exchange program- this is the C.H.R.O.M.E. spy exchange program. Both human and car C.H.R.O.M.E. join forces and send a handful of their kind into the opposite world. Join us- Kelly Stoner and Shannon Harper- in our dangerous adventure.


**Hey guys!**

**This is Laura AKA Fangirl of Multiple Things, and this story is written by me and Kitty AKA DancingKitKat. We hope you like it! Whoop whoop! Please review! :D**

* * *

Third Person POV

In a large and dimly lit room, a group of C.H.R.O.M.E. scientists bustled around their latest invention, a large machine designed to transport someone from one place to another within seconds, no matter the distance. They applied a couple of last-minute touches before the first people to try it out would enter the room. The machine had been tested with inanimate objects, and then later small animals, with successful results. Had C.H.R.O.M.E. announced it publicly, it would have been all over the news, but of course, the espionage agency kept it to themselves.

The doors opened, and two people, a man and a woman, stepped through, followed by a couple of lab scientists with clipboards. The woman was about twenty-five with a short blonde bob that was pulled away from her face with a black headband and dark brown eyes. She looked open and friendly, but on her guard, like she expected something to jump out of the shadows at her, and wore a uniform C.H.R.O.M.E. had given her - black work pants, a white button-up work shirt with long sleeves, and black combat boots. The man was about thirty with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, and he looked serious and slightly forbidding. He wore the same uniform as the woman, but with a couple of differences, considering they were of separate genders.

"Is it ready?" the woman asked in a friendly, perky tone. One of the scientists that had been inspecting the machine looked to her and nodded.

"It is, Ms. Stan," they replied. She smiled and thanked them as they pulled away.

"You've been trained, correct? You know what to do?" another one of the scientists asked nervously. Ms. Lexi Stan nodded cheerfully.

"Of course."

"Then we'll leave you to your mission," yet another scientist replied. Lexi smiled at them and she and her partner, Daniel Tompson, stepped into the machine and closed the door, preparing to be transported to Wales, Scotland. They sat on the seats and looked around at the dials that after weeks of training actually made sense to them. They turned a couple of dials and pushed a couple of buttons, entered their desired location on the computer, flicked a switch, and the machine began to vibrate violently. The two spies exchanged nervous looks - that had never happened during training. Lexi's gaze drifted to the big, red 'Cancel' button, but swallowed down her nerves.

The machine shuddered, and the two found themselves on their butts in a London alleyway. They both groaned in pain and disappointment, and Daniel swore. Lexi swatted at his arm - she didn't approve of foul language. She sighed and picked herself up, wincing slightly.

"Come on, we better go back to C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters," she said. She took out a device that, among many other small tasks, could tell her her exact longitude and latitude and what city, country, state, etc., she was in. Provided with the proper ingredients, it could also whip up a pretty mean latte.

Her nails clicked against the screen slightly, and within a couple of seconds, she had their location. "We're on Addison Road, behind Quality Gaskets." Lexi frowned. That seemed like an odd shop, but she shrugged it off and started heading to the entrance of the alleyway. She and Daniel walked through the alleyway and turned the corner, and walked to the entrance of Quality Gaskets. Lexi hesitated at the entrance of the odd shop. Daniel got impatient and stepped around, opened the door, then walked in. Lexi took a deep breath and followed.

"Hello?" Daniel called. He looked around the little shop, taking it in. There were cases displaying different gaskets, which were lying on red velvet. As Daniel and Lexi looked around, they heard a door open and turned to see who was there.

"Hello! What kind of gasket are you looking for today? We have different sizes, brands, sty-" the little silver 1992 Mazda Miata started, but then stopped abruptly and gasped when he saw the two humans. "Erm, I don't mean to be rude, but... What _are _you?" The little car said, very confused. Neither Daniel or Lexi answered. They were too busy staring at the talking car.


End file.
